Talk:Destructive Was Glaive
Wrong spell type ANet got the type wrong, this should be item spell — Skuld 03:38, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Not only that, they broke the icon convention of having a portrait framed by curtains on the icon. I'm obsessive-compulsive, so I'm really anal about these things. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 00:10, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's not a curtain. In japan, in funeral, the a picture of the deceased is shown with two black strips on its top corners. The picture is usally in black and white, too. Mithran 05:16, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Which is a "curtain" in a different sense. In any case, perhaps this is different because Glaive was.. uhm, evil?--Silk Weaker 05:27, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::We had white strips at a Chinese funeral. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:43, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::MAybe it's because Glaive was not Canthan, but Sogolon Ashes do have the stripes, thought... Maybe for being a Corsair. Mithran 07:06, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Elite Status I figured out why. Use it on a Dervish. Alt F Four 22:32, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Hells yea! although CoP could be used instead and save the elite slot...then you can get a form!-Onlyashadow 11:57, 26 September 2006 (CDT) An elite designed for another primary profession in mind doesn't make me feel good. --Ufelder 02:56, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::There are actually a few number of spells that would otherwise work on another profession (Terra Xin 10:27, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) :::Plague Touch, for example... Shido 00:07, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Possibly the 10 second recharge had something to do with elite status? Not like Rits have many enchantments anyway. Oh, and the huge area, that too. And that one second cast. --Khoross 05:24, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :I imagine that losing all enchantments is the "downside" for the skill's otherwise pretty fair power. On a dervish, the supposed negative aspect becomes a positive. Bubbinska 19:19, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::This is really good with Dervish though. All those enchantments that cause conditions when they end means your gonna have a target who will be suffering really badly.--Deserth 16:46, 7 October 2006 (CDT) It's the low (compared to Cruel, anyway) cost, short cast, and very short recharge that makes this elite. I'd use it if I had a ritualist. 149.169.109.183 15:44, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Interesting... a whole new use for rt as a secondary. --Tisiphone 16:53, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Imagine the power if it were "For each enchantment lost". Destructive teams would rule the land, with 4/4 split enchant teams with dual glaivers. --Mgrinshpon 09:00, 21 October 2006 (CDT) The use of an elite spot is questionable, at best. Still, for PvE, I imagine a build casting Destruction, running in with Cruel, then using this after dropping Cruel, then Swap with the Destruction Spirit, then Ancestor's Rage on the spirit, then Rupture Soul. Nice damage. And you don't even ever have to change targets from the spirit. But this skill plays such a small part in it that it really highlights why this isn't all that elite. Llava 23:31, 25 December 2006 (CST) :This is a PvP skill. You got Dervish/warrior tanks out in front beating people, and ever 10 seconds you could have 4-5 rits cast this spell on'm. Shock->Destructive was Glaive (X5)->Ancestors' Rage (x5) ->Drop item. Maybe find a way to get a KD with the paragon shout "Help Me!" to speed up the spike... and right there you've (armor reduced) 530 in the area lightnin damage for 1/2 second, and an additional 530 adjacent lightning damage after another 1 second or so. Faster than most spikes I've seen, actually. --Crazytreeboy 09:59, 16 January 2007 (CST) Glaive Lady Glaive was a corsair leader during the second great corsair war... woo, the ashes we're using r from proper lore peeps --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :The original name of this skill was Destructive was Zuuyun . It raises speculation that this skill was intended to be capped in Factions, because the name is related to Zuuyun Point. That must have obviously changed.(Terra Xin 05:07, 24 October 2006 (CDT)) Broken Skill At this time, Destructive was Glaive does not trigger when you drop the item (but you still lose all enchantments). Instead, the skill will act as though you are still holding the ashes, and will cause the AoE effect after the damage has been dealt. Also, this item spell is acting as a targettable item spell, so you can give it to an ally, basically... funny that. (Terra Xin 22:53, 15 November 2006 (CST)) :It does the damage when I dropped it with no enchants on today. There is a second lightning flash every time it rechages, but with no damage. It's targetable because it's not an item spell... --Buzzer 07:20, 24 November 2006 (CST) :Well it could be either way around, either it's bugged and shouldn't be targettable (in which case it should have been an item spell), or it's bugged and should be targettable but not an item spell (the description is 'Hold her ashes', and just like all the other item spells, should only work on yourself). :Well it could be either way around, either it's bugged and shouldn't be targettable (in which case it should have been an item spell), or it's bugged and should be targettable but not an item spell (the description is 'Hold her ashes', and just like all the other item spells, should only work on yourself). :: I think that's what makes it cool. You can cast this on a dervish ally with 16 channeling, then he can drop the ashes and blast'm with his 16 earth prayers enchants. Drop'm at 9 seconds and throw an Ancestors Rage in there, and you've some insane damage. --Crazytreeboy 23:59, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::So does said ally get the ashes, or do you? That seems like a way for PvE casters to get rid of warrior idiots. Take away their sword.Twinkie Doomcaster 03:28, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::::If you target an enemy or yourself you get the ashes. If you target an ally they get the ashes. If you let the spell expire instead of manually dropping the ashes it won't do anything. Also, as far as I can tell, heroes are too stupid to drop it so they just run around like headless chickens until it runs out. You can't get rid of human controlled warriors though, since they can just drop the ashes.Darth Executor 20:51, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::::A targettable item spell... I smell 'spike' (Terra Xin) Maybe it's just me but when I use this spell I can only target myself. Has anyone else had this problem? :Apparently, it was fixed in the big 20/12 update. --Buzzer 22:53, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::It's still bugged. The damage doesn't happen until the 10 seconds have passed, independent of when you dropped it. Useless that way. :::I tested it. If you drop it, it damages. It always did. <>Spark 19:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::LOL the person that made this topic is a retard that doesnt know how to use the drop button Changes If the changes on this skill stays, RT can now be pretty effecitve spikers!Giangn626 18:19, 19 January 2007 (CST) Yeah, DWG got some mysterious lovin. This went from almost zero to hero over night. --RedFeather 19:05, 19 January 2007 (CST) It seems it's not really 25% AP like it states, but around 40%, according to the GwG calculator. Regardless, it makes rits better spikers an air elementalist (not that they are overly powerful), even if channeling has less utility than air. Rits have restoration to make up for it. It'll get nerfed (or just fixed), but until then, hitting for nearly 200 for 5 energy is loads of fun. 74.244.17.119 15:41, 20 January 2007 (CST) :It was causing a flat -25 AL as opposed to 25% AP. The current version says 5% AP... but again, it's actually a flat -5 AL. --Fyren 20:04, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::That's interesting. Funny that ANet can't seem to figure it out. But even so, it's now gonna have a 5~10% AP which is...not so great. 74.244.17.119 20:26, 20 January 2007 (CST) Screw that, run spirit burn, lamentation, gaze from beyond :) We got 34 points or something on broken tower vs reasonably good teams — Skuld 15:44, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Spirit Rift with 10e 1a is actually pretty decent too... 192.235.8.2 16:37, 24 January 2007 (CST) It got screwed over with the last new build. 5% AP now. Complete trash. Again. I really wish they'd just take out the whole "damage on drop" thing and put the AP around 25%. But I guess that'd be too overpowered. Like RaO used to be. Maybe it'll be different when the real update comes out. 74.244.17.119 20:00, 20 January 2007 (CST) I am officially sad again. Giangn626 23:29, 20 January 2007 (CST) :-25 armor was crazy. I'm glad they fixed it. 213.84.230.131 05:20, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::I guess it was kind of overkill.. yet 5%, if that's what they do--wouldn't add much at all, either? The 25% made the normal 63 Damage at 16 Channeling on Renewing Surge skyrocket up to 90 some damage on a 60AL target... It was impressive. — 16:48, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::haha. It's ten now. Isn't as nice as 25%, but its not extremely bad. 68.226.178.120 20:14, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::Yeah, but it's also broken. It's not giving any AP at the moment. Hopefully it'll be fixed soon. 74.244.17.119 20:21, 1 February 2007 (CST) And now it's a flat -6 AL. --Fyren 23:40, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Yeah, tested on a dummy. Can't they just make the description and the effect match? - Spectrus 14:59, 3 February 2007 (CST) Does the AP apply to a skill like ancestors rage that doesnt directly target a foe? Casting on Allies I keep not seeing any note about casting on allies, and I swear I've added it before, so I didn't add it again. But I do think it's VERY significant that this spell can be cast on another ally to give them an item. --Crazytreeboy 23:28, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :That was changed months ago. --Fyren 01:39, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Heroes I am not sure if this should be added as a note on the main article but due to the wrong spell type hero like Razah or any Ritualist secondary won't use this skill to get the synergy for Channelled Strike or Renewing Surge ... In fact, I never saw my Razah use that spell at all. If someone can test this too maybe it's my build that doesn't work with his AI. --Infernal Aura 15:40, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Armor Penetration Say I was to use skills that deal damage when ending, like Aura of Holy Might and Mirage Cloak. Would the AP apply to that damage? EDIT: nvm, noticed skill description - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 07:13, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :What he noticed is that it only works an Rt skills --Mooseyfate 18:38, 1 March 2008 (UTC) This only works on skills who's damage is reduced by the targets armor (I know this seems obvious). *Spirits (attack ones like Pain and exploding ones like Destruction) and weapon spells (at least Brutal Weapon) do armor ignoring damage. *Ancestors' Rage (which is a skill, not a spell, but the description states skills) works in the same way Spirit Rift works (must be holding when damage goes off). *Explosive Growth and Gaze from Beyond work. Seems obvious but some might question these.--Mooseyfate 18:38, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Removed Note I removed the note saying that the animation doesn't occur until after 10 seconds have passed as this was fixed. Animation Did anyone else notice the animation for this skill occurs on the enemies affected when dropped? I'm not sure if it's my computer or something else but when I dropped this in PvE, there was waaaay too much lightning, like I couldn't even see the ground too much, like "what the hell happened?" too much. Someone tell me what they see when dropping this near an enemy! -Hesus :I thought that always happened with this skill. That's one of the few cool things about it. (T/ ) 06:12, 2 October 2007 (UTC) You mean like this?- Doom Box 22:12, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :If you drop it and there are no enemies around there is no cool animation. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:13, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Double Items Is it possible to hold up two items (item spells or other items) since this isnt technically an item spell?Fire Tock 00:06, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :No. Though this technically isn't an item spell, it does give you a bundle. Therefore, if you use an item spell, you will drop this bundle. The Paintballer (T/ ) 00:09, 12 October 2007 (UTC) awwww. :( *Sniff*Fire Tock 00:39, 12 October 2007 (UTC) sweetness If you go to the place in Verdant Cascades with all the crocidiles and drop this, its hilarious.Doom Box 21:41, 10 March 2008 (UTC) HA 8 rits with this... run straight to enemy holding them, count down in vent 3 2 1 and drop and wipe enemy team. Mop up lone warriors who survived with some other spell, or even just use DwG again! im gunna try this 23:52, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Better count pretty fast, since this only has a 10-second duration. Counters include Protective Spirit, Spirit Bond, Return... don't bother imo. 00:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Weapon Spells If u used say sundering weapon for example on a frontline war while under this. Does this give that warr the 10%AP from sundering and then a further 10% from this skill? PVX-Zuko 16:29, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so, because both say "you have 10% AP", and not "you have +10% AP". It sets the armor penetration to 10%. I'm not sure how it works with skills that have more than 10% AP, like most Air magic skills, though.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:38, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::All Ritualist spells have 10% AP with this. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:39, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. I don't suppose there are any Rt skills that have an inherent 25% ap or something?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Combines Very Well With Renewing Surge? Wat. Renewing Surge is shit. Just because this meets the requirements of renewing surge, and boosts renewing surge's damage slightly doesn't mean they "Combine very well". It'd be like saying "Pious Restoration combines very well with Life Attunement". "Combines very well with Channeled Strike" would be a better note. I'm removing it unless someone can explain why it's such a good combo.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 18:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just because RS sucks doesn't mean they don't synergise. Imo, list both or neither. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::There's synergy in lots of things, but we shouldn't be promoting stupid synergy. Like saying people should use Flare with Arcane Zeal. Right?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 05:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::AZ's note would boil down to "AZ works well when using spammable spells, such as orders." which is a general note and what it's used for most often (which is a pretty dumb usage if you ask me, since heroes blow with it). --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) February 25th update Holy flaming crapballs this is freaking NICE now. AI Doesnt drop them, even when they expire. Unless microed they wont be dropped by themSebv2727 12:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Nerf Anet, if you're reading this, please nerf DwG. It's ruining the economy. — Balistic 03:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :No. You don't mean that. Each of my character first need to get 10 tormented weapons for HoM. ;)